


Diamonds And Grass Stains

by mybigfatcat



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baseball, Fluff, I don't even know how to tag this mess, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybigfatcat/pseuds/mybigfatcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuya loves baseball, there's just one thing getting in his way, a <i>baka</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds And Grass Stains

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted over at livejournal ([ **HERE**](http://nimlothemeli.livejournal.com/10307.html)) January 4th, 2012.

College would've been a nice thing if it weren't for the disproportionate amount of lectures compared to what he loved doing the most. The baseball field was just outside the windows, beckoning him, but he was stuck in English class listening to the teacher speaking a language he couldn't care less about. He knew he needed to know English if he was dead set on pursuing his baseball career, the best way of making it big was being scouted by the American talent scouts, so he would need to know how to communicate with them. His whole life was baseball and he couldn't stop thinking about it, even when the most irritating man in the world sat next to him.

He most unwillingly confessed that it was his own damn fault for ending up stalked by the slightly older man, but he was determined not to accept the turn of events. Anyway, it had only been a week since the idiot got himself knocked out at the batting range, maybe if he waited the other would soon forget. What had he done that deserved such adoration anyway? All he did was to scold the idiots that brought the idiot there and then make sure that the (now stalking) idiot got to his apartment. Next thing he knew the man was standing outside his door with a bunch of roses, pledging eternal love and what not. It was clearly an overreaction and Kazuya felt determined to convince the drooling buffoon beside him of that fact. Besides, he had never felt the least attracted by imbecils, he wouldn't be able to shake off the feeling of taking advantage.

Deep in his thoughts he hadn't really noticed Akanishi's hand sneaking it's way under the small tables and ending up on his thigh, not before he gave it a little squeeze.

"WHAT THE-" he screamed but fell silent as the whole classroom turned around staring at him.

"Mr. Kamenashi, would you please tell the rest of the class what made you disturb our studies or would you feel more comfortable leaving?" the lecturer asked with a raised brow. 

Giggles erupted amongst the girls and Kazuya felt his face burn with embarrassment.

"I'll leave," he almost whispered and started walking down the stairs towards the exit but before he got halfway another mind boggling event took place.

"Sorry Mr. Yamada, I'm going to the bathroom." Jin exclaimed confidently in perfect English, almost completely free of the odd accent most of the students in class had.

Kazuya was still trying to get his brain to process the fact that an idiot would be able to master a difficult language that he himself felt daunted by when said miracle boy grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the corridor and out towards the grass fields. Kazuya had never felt more confused than this, well maybe not as confused as he found Akanishi outside his door that time a week ago.

 

~

 

"I was drunk you know, that time when I got hit in the head. They always do stuff like that when I'm drunk, get me into trouble that is. But no one ever really cared so I just went with it..."

Why was Akanishi telling him this and why were they hiding behind the athletics arena? He silently watched the other trying to find an answer but as no bright lightning of revelation hit him he had to settle with waiting. Kazuya was used to getting stuff done efficiently and quickly, waiting like this made his legs itch. Akanishi must've picked up on his restlessness because he suddenly crouched down and hid his face between his knees, throwing himself straight into another confession.

"I've been watching you while you play for a while... I noticed you when I came off soccer practice a few months ago and I was... blinded by you."

"Oh..." Kazuya realized, "that would explain it, I was wondering what the hell the flowers was about." This somehow made Akanishi laugh, even though Kazuya was quite sure that it was not a laughing matter in any way. He decided to ignore it, not paying attention to it might make it go away.

"So you're into sports as well?" he asked, doing his best to bring Akanishi back to the reality where they were normal college students doing what guys were supposed to do, not talking about having crushes on other men.

"Hmph" Jin retorted, rising to his feet, looking a little bit less lost.

It was Akanishi's eyes that made Kazuya take a step back, Akanishi's mouth that made his eyes widen and Akanishi's wild black mane that filled his stomach with butterflies. With the drowsy and orange sun behind him he looked like he was meant for more than just college soccer and being made a fool out of by his supposed friends. He looked like sex, at least that was Kazuya's most coherent description as he was sure his mind had melted at the sight of him.

"I'm somewhat of a natural talent," he told him taking a few steps closer as Kazuya had backed away, "they also say I've got a talent for dancing... it's got something to do with the hips I think..." he pondered while thoughtfully rolling his hips as if he was trying to understand why that was said about him.

Kazuya needed no convincing about Akanishi's dancing talents because he was sure that only girls could do movements like that with such precision, those were some talented hips alright.

"I see, well, I'm flattered by your confession but... I have to go," Kazuya said as quickly as he could, words almost stumbling on each other, before he forced his eyes away from Akanishi's hips and left for the baseball club house. It was okay to bury your pride and to run away just once in order to keep sane, right?

 

~

 

What the fuck had that Akanishi done to him?! He couldn't throw even the most uncomplicated throws and his batting was a joke. His team mates seemed to take it all like a joke, laughing and making crude comments about late nights, too much to drink and too many girls to fuck. His coach however was bright red furious and chased him back to the showers after he managed to hit another player in the head with a bat slipping out of his grip. Luckily the player was wearing a helmet, but that didn't lessen the embarrassment of it all.

How could just a few minutes alone with that devious little imbecil render him completely talentless? The questions just kept popping up as he angrily threw his clothes into his bag and laced up his shoes, half running half walking off the college grounds. Maybe a bath could take his mind of things, maybe he just needed release, god knew it had been ages since he last got laid. That wasn't normal for a young man was it? That was definitely the answer to his problem.

 

~

 

With a drink in his hand and a few drinks in his stomach he wasn't so sure about that bright idea anymore. The music was far too loud for flirting, he was far too drunk to excel in the complicated art of dancing and he had absolutely no idea how he had fooled himself into wearing these jeans. They were far too tight, everything seemed to be an excessive tonight, even his worries. His drunken state, however, didn't stop him from almost choking out of panic when he caught a glimpse of a pair of familiar hips on the dance floor.

What made him panic even more was that they were moving towards him.

"HI THERE!" Akanishi shouted into his ear, placing strong hands on his both shoulders.

Kazuya was more than taken aback, he was shocked and totally wasted, so he thought that no one could really blame him for passing out on the dance floor like that. Fuck, who was he kidding? That gaping idiot in front of him was the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

 

~

 

He slowly came to his senses, taking in his surroundings one impression at the time, barely making out the dark streets that he traveled down. He was not glad to find that he was being piggy backed by his newly found kryptonite, but he was glad he was out of the noisy club.

"I can walk on my own, thank you," he whispered faintly because his head felt more or less like exploding if he raised his voice even the slightest.

"No, you can't, but it doesn't matter anyway because here we are, home sweet home!"

Akanishi sounded surprisingly firm, something Kazuya never would've expected from him. He was older than Kazuya but he always radiated a sort of air headed happy feeling that spoke nothing of this now revealed character trait, the authoritative one. Kazuya was intrigued.

After climbing some stairs and struggling a bit with finding the keys, Akanishi carried him into what Kazuya presumed was his flat and dropped him gently on a bed.

"If you think you can manage to take your own clothes off I'll go get some sleep on the couch, it's school day tomorrow and carrying you across town wasn't really relaxing," Jin informed with a hint of a smile. This man really irked Kazuya's interest and he couldn't deny it anymore, not when the alcohol still made him a bit bolder than usual. He'd be damned if he couldn't figure this man out.

"Kamenashi Kazuya, nice to meet you," he said as clearly as his tongue would let him while he extended his arm towards the other. This was the first step on the path of mapping out the mystery that was Akanishi and he felt a little self-conscious being the one that took a step like this when it was he who had been confessed to.

Akanishi just stared at him for a few moments before reacting, but then he snapped out of it and took Kazuya's hand with a smile bright enough to render Kazuya blind.

"Akanishi Jin," he answered while giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

 

~

 

His playing had never been better, the throws went exactly where he wanted them to and his batting reached a whole new level just three days after his unplanned encounter with Jin. Yes, he was calling him Jin now, but only after the other had begged him during the breakfast until he finally gave in for the protection of his poor hangover crippled brain. The confusion he had felt earlier was completely gone and nothing felt better than knowing that Jin was sitting on a bench across the grass field watching him after his soccer practice had ended.

What could be improved upon was the reactions of his team mates, poking him in his sides whenever they got the chance, throwing snarky comments about his girlfriend waiting for him by the field. He nearly felt like acting like his bat had slipped his hand again, but the coach was an ever present ghost like being watching his every move.

Therefore he felt relieved when practice was over, not because of his performance, which was nothing short of amazing, but because the atmosphere was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"HI!" Jin bolted in a pitch high enough to earn him a music award, hugging Kazuya from behind.

"Ow, Jin, I need my hearing even if I'm going to be a professional baseball player you know!"

"But KAMEEEEEEEE!"

"Oh my god Jin, shut it or I'll take back my promise of coming over to your place," he threatened but kept smiling as his back was towards his sulking friend.

This seemed to get through Jin's sometimes really thick head and soon enough they were walking side by side, chatting about nothing and everything like they'd known each other for years. It felt like it too.

 

~

 

They were just about to enter Jin's apartment when a woman’s voice made Jin hastily turn around leaving Kazuya behind as he started running back down the hallway.

"Risa!" he shouted before he threw himself in her arms happily chuckling.

Something poisonous and green awakened inside Kazuya and before he knew it he rushed passed the happily clinging Akanishi and ran home as fast as he could. His cell phone stayed turned off for the rest of the weekend and he didn't open his door once.

 

~

 

Monday afternoon. His playing was back to shit again. Akanishi was nowhere to be seen and the images of said kryptonite skipping practice and instead staying in bed all day with that leggy girl he had jumped outside his apartment made it all worse. What pushed him over the edge however was when a team mate commented on his walk saying that he probably was the girlfriend, not the other way around, it earned his team mate a punch in the face and Kazuya a three day’s suspension. It also got Kazuya furious, furious enough to end up outside Akanishi's apartment.

"Open that fucking door Akanishi!"

"Okay, okay, I'm on my way..." he could hear faintly from the other side followed by the sound of rustling locks.

Akanishi had barely gotten the door open before he burst in, standing in the middle of his living room pointing at the flat owner with his whole hand.

"YOU! Make it go away!"

"Excuse me, what Kazuya?"

"Don't freaking 'Kazuya' me! That ship sailed long ago. Now make it go away, your curse or whatever. I can't play anymore and it's always when I've left you for some reason, so stop taking your failures out on me and stop making me play like shit!"

While he kept rambling on it was like that lightning of revelation which failed to hit Kazuya weeks ago had hit Akanishi instead because suddenly he launched at him telling him to shut up before he caught Kazuya's lips with his. A sudden struggle broke out and Kazuya was soon announced the winner by pinning Jin to his living room wall.

"I know why you can't play," Jin whispered in his ear making shivers run down his spine.

The lack of space between their bodies made Kazuya quite aware of the fact that the other was getting aroused, but he needed to fix this before he could handle a horny Akanishi. 

"Off course you know, you're the one sabotaging me! So tell me and make it right again!" Kazuya hissed, getting a firmer grip on his wriggling arms.

“You’re jealous, or maybe just afraid that you like me, or maybe both,” Akanishi stated with confidence which made Kazuya think _he_ was an idiot, not the other way around. This realization however was overshadowed by what he had just revealed and the turmoil that took place inside Kazuya’s head made him loose his grip on the other. Seconds later he was dragged to the bedroom, thrown on the bed and watched with big eyes as the living kryptonite started undressing.

“W-w-what are you doing?!” he asked desperately while trying to get up, but Jin pinned him down by sitting down on him only wearing his boxers

“You told me to make it right again? Didn’t you?” 

“Yes but this is NOT the problem Akanishi!”

“It sure is because you ran away the moment I hugged her and you hid from me, so there; THIS IS the problem! And call me JIN!”

This somehow made Kazuya even angrier and he stared at the man on top of him as he answered with the only thing he could think of, “I was right to leave and you know it! Why would I be needed when you reunited with some old flame, huh? How would a gay baseball player be of any use while the apparently straight man had a sexy woman in his arms?”

Akanishi fell silent and sighed, changed tactics and lowered himself closer to Kazuya’s face as he whispered softly.

“She’s my sister Kazu, she just came back from Australia and I hugged her because she’s been away for like seven months. Now you’re going to shut up and let me make it up to you.”

As it dawned on Kazuya how stupid and irrational he had acted, Akanishi had already started kissing his way up from his collarbones to his chin, now softly nibbling his lower lip. It felt like torture being under his control, something Kazuya had a hard time accepting, but found even more arousing.

“Akanishi…” he voiced as his tormentor lifted his shirt and licked a path from his nipples to his belly button.

“I told you to call me Jin, didn’t I?”

The moment their lips met for real Kazuya nearly lost track of what he was doing, Jin sure was a great kisser, the way he tasted him everywhere, sucked and nibbled at the right spots, touched his cheek with one hand while lowering the other to his waist. But the moment Jin let go of his lips he took his chance and turned them around.

“Hey-“

Kazuya silenced Jin with a kiss of his own. This was better, much better, in control again and feeling Jin shiver and wriggle beneath him as he jerked his hips a few times letting his hands travel down along Jin’s naked skin. This reminded him that Jin was almost completely naked while he still had his shoes on, something he quickly attended to, sitting on the edge of the bed, while Jin clung to his back kissing his neck.

Equally as naked as Jin he climbed back on top of his former kryptonite (current Lois Lane) and kissed his way down his firm stomach, enjoying the moans Jin let out for him. He was painfully hard now, but the urge of exploring what he had not let himself explore earlier was too strong. Instead of quickly getting release he pulled Jin’s boxers down and licked his aroused member before taking it in his mouth. The fact that Jin wasn't even close to being as stupid as he at first had seemed to be was a complete turn on. Sucking and licking while bringing those sounds out of Jin's mouth was another turn on.

“Kazu… I’m… nghhh, please…” Jin panted out after a while, pulling at Kazuya’s hair. He stopped what he was doing looking up with big eyes.

“Come here,” Jin added slightly out of breath and Kazuya clumsily climbed back up. Jin wasted no time pulling him into a wild kiss and only stopped when it felt like they were both going to faint from lack of oxygen. Kazuya wanted nothing more than to feel Jin’s body moving with his so he quickly asked Jin for lube and got directed to a drawer near the bed, even quicker getting a hold of a bottle and a condom.

He kept kissing Jin while he coated his fingers and let his hand brush against Jin’s erect member before finding his way to his entrance, brushing against it a few times before pushing a finger in. Jin tensed a bit underneath him before he moaned and assured Kazuya it was okay to continue, so he pushed another finger in, moving them as he kissed Jin’s collar bones and his throat. He could really get used to this. But then again he had never been as straight as expected of him, so it didn't come as a surprise.

After what felt like just seconds but were minutes, Jin moved his hips as well and fucked himself on Kazuya’s fingers, groaning and shivering, making Kazuya want to do nothing else but to bury deep inside him. When Jin repeatedly found his own prostate it was too much for Kazuya and he removed his fingers so he could put on the condom without any distractions. It was a difficult task as it was while looking at a flushed Jin looking just as much as sex as when they talked behind the athletics arena. And even more.

He didn’t just look like sex though, he also looked like the most intriguing man Kazuya had ever met, something that made him even more attractive.

“What are you dreaming about?” Jin asked suspiciously as Kazuya momentarily stopped while gazing at Jin.

“Nothing important, just that I think I’m having a serious crush on you,” he answered and positioned himself between Jin’s legs before the other got a chance to register his words.

“I’m falling in love with you too,” came Jin’s answer as Jin pulled him in for a kiss and Kazuya slowly entered him surrendering to the warmth of his body. This was the best he had felt in a long time and he had to take a few slow breaths before he could start moving. Jin, eager and surprisingly un-sore started moving fast against him, already letting out moans too dirty to let him anywhere near the gates of heaven. It didn’t take long before Kazuya found his prostate and soon they were both panting and moaning into each other’s mouths, moving against each other.

“God… K-kazu I’m close… so good…” Jin moaned and pulled him closer by his neck. His mouth stayed open and he shut his eyes as the orgasm rolled over him and Kazuya felt how his body tensed as he came between them. It only took Kazuya a few more seconds before he himself followed Jin into pure bliss, repeatedly saying Jin’s name out loud as he buried his head in Jin’s shoulder.

~

“I’m home!”

“Welcome!” Jin answered as he launched himself at Kazuya throwing both of them to the floor.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?!” Kazuya asked, faking irritation before he kissed his boyfriend back.

“I know, I know, bad for your body, big contract to honor, you’ll kill me and send me back to Japan, or the other way around, if I hurt your arms or something…” Jin answered pouting.

“Okay, I might’ve been a bit harsh when I threatened to send you back to Japan… but seriously, be gentle with me Jin.”

“You really love me then?” Jin asked happily bouncing up and down on top of him like a kid, a very perverted kid. Kazuya would never admit to it but this was probably his favorite game of the day. _Almost_ surpassing baseball.

“Well, it’s just that my English is still kinda bad and-“

Jin stared at him with big eyes and he couldn’t help but to remember that idiot that had stood outside his door a year back holding out roses to him.

“I’m just kidding Jin, I wouldn’t send you back even if you did cripple me and forced me to live my life in a wheel chair… but I’d rather not have it go that way,” Kazuya laughed and hugged the relieved looking Jin.

“Then you won’t yell at me for melting another pot on the stove, right?” his boyfriend suggested with a wry smile.

“YOU DID WHAT?!”

Ten minutes later they were still chasing each other around their apartment, but Kazuya had stopped shouting and they were borth laughing.


End file.
